User blog:Shadow Archon/Charts: StarCraft Galaxy Map
StarCraft Galaxy Map This is just the first post for my current work on a StarCraft Galaxy Map. I'll post updating blog posts whenever new info comes in, so right now, the map is a bit limited. Hopefully, LotV will deliver with the Celestial Array where WoL and HotS failed with their star-maps given what they were suppose to be originally. Anyways, here's the map currently: http://i.imgur.com/tjvbhMP.jpg All of the info for the current map comes from the manual: 60,000 light year distance: "Eventually, the warp-drive engines of the four supercarriers reached critical meltdown. After twenty-eight years of warp travel, the huge ships emerged into real space near the edge of a habitable star system. Some 60,000 light years from the Earth, their engines destroyed and their life-support batteries nearly exhausted, the ships engaged their emergency protocols and plummeted towards the nearest habitable worlds in the system." -Manual Gantris VI distance based on its travel time and the travel time to the Koprulu Sector: "The navigation computer was then programmed with the coordinates of the outlying planet Gantris VI." -Manual Originally scheduled as a one-year trip, their voyage took a turn for the worse." -Manual After twenty-eight years of warp travel, the huge ships emerged into real space near the edge of a habitable star system." -Manual Galactic fringe/rim location of the Koprulu Sector: "Aiur, a massive jungle-world on the galaxy’s fringe, had borne a race of highly advanced beings." -Manual "All seemed in perfect preparation, but even Routhe could not have imagined that the prisoners would be launched to their almost certain deaths in the galactic rim." -Manual "Forced to adapt to a harsh existence on the mostly lifeless worlds along the Galactic Rim, the Terrans are masters of survival." -Manual Location of Zerus: "Traveling thousands of light years into the 'burning core of the galax'y, the Xel’Naga eventually settled upon the volatile ash-world of Zerus." - Manual So, any thoughts? Any info in the lore I may have missed? --Shadow Archon (talk) 02:58, May 20, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: I think I hit pay-dirt by going through some sources. During the "Raynor's dead" News broadcast cinematic, Kerrigan brings up the navigation screen. It displays a Solar System with the indicator in the lower right pointing in the galaxy where it's at. http://i.imgur.com/rB7weXL.jpg I'll do some work on this later, but I think I hit a jackpot! --Shadow Archon (talk) 01:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC) EDIT 2: Just a note, I'm going to ignore the "Milky Way seen from Moria" given the massive contradiction that would make. --Shadow Archon (talk) 00:56, May 31, 2015 (UTC) EDIT 3: Okay, after looking through the image, I'm sure I can now update the map. From a little line drawing here: http://i.imgur.com/mtrXR8y.jpg I think using this new piece of evidence along with the manual, I can confirm the Sector being here: http://i.imgur.com/GqrlB4c.jpg I may need to change the yellow circle more into a shape that covers more of the Spiral Arm though. I think the system is a bit farther away from the arm's end. I'll work on figuring out a more exact location for the system either later today or tomorrow. --Shadow Archon (talk) 13:25, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Edit 4: Looking over the frames, I noticed that Phaeton's system is located in a different location than the Zerg system on the overall galaxy! I can actually figure out a rough distance between the two systems giving a somewhat concrete length to the size of the Koprulu Sector! I have to go through all the frames first, so that's going to take a bit longer, but I'm really excited on this find! --Shadow Archon (talk) 22:08, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts